For the First Time in Forever
by Chargedlion
Summary: Frozen one-shots based entirely on the lyrics from "For the First Time in Forever." Full of sisterly fluff between Anna and Elsa and most likely some light Krisanna. Lyric requests are welcome :)
1. A beautiful stranger tall and fair

Hey, Frozen lovers! So I decided to write simple one shots based off the lyrics from "for the first time in forever" (My favorite frozen song). I got this idea from bholley (shout out for being an amazing author!) Anyways, on with the show!

 _A beautiful stranger tall and fair: Anna was glad to have Elsa back, but she realized they were basically strangers at this point_.

It had only been three days since the great thaw, and things were going great... mostly. After Elsa learned that love thawed, her and Anna were basically inseparable. The only problem was, Anna and Elsa had gone so long without having each other in their lives, so they didn't really know on another. That is, besides the obvious.

Anna knew that Elsa had platinum blonde hair, was taller than her, had piercing blue eyes, and was fair skinned, however, she didn't know about the little things, such as her favorite color.

Elsa knew that Anna had adorable freckles, deep blue eyes, red hair, and a quirky personality, but also didn't know the little things. All they wanted was to learn them...

Anna burst into Elsa's study, which had already become a normal occurrence. "Elsa! I have a question for you."

Elsa couldn't help but smile adoringly. "And what might it be?"

Anna awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling bashful. "Um... what's your favorite color?"

Elsa was caught off guard, not expecting such a simple question. "Hmm, I guess it has to be blue. What's yours?"

Anna's face lit up. "Green, because it reminds me of summer."

Elsa smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I might need to start calling you Olaf now."

Anna blushed. "I realized we didn't really know each other so I wanted to ask you a question," she blurted out suddenly.

Elsa smiled again and laughed softly. "You're right. I guess we have a lot to learn, don't we?"

Anna nodded shyly.

Elsa suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry..."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? Why?"

Elsa looked down and started fiddling with her hands. "I... I did this. I'm the reason we don't know each other..."

"It's not your fault, you were just a child."

"Well it certainly wasn't father's fault."

"Maybe it was!" Anna yelled, releasing her anger.

"Anna, wh-"

"He didn't have to separate us! The answer was love, not the whole "Conceal, don't feel" thing! It didn't have to be this way!"

Elsa just sat there, speechless.

Anna continued to stand there with fire blazing behind her eyes.

After a long while, Elsa spoke. "Even if that _is_ true, we weren't aware of "true love will thaw a frozen heart." It's not his fault nobody knew about it."

"He still could've found out...," Anna whispered under her breath.

Elsa sighed. "But he didn't, and there's no point in blaming him... especially now."

"But-"

Elsa cut her off by standing up and kissing the side of her head. "Hey, all that matters is that were together now. I love you, Anna."

Anna shivered as tears overcame her.

Elsa held her close to her side, tilting her forehead to Anna's head. "It's okay."

"I wish I knew you..."

"We will now; we'll start right now."


	2. I won't be alone

Wow, you guys seemed to like the last one. I'm glad you did because I enjoy writing these. Here's chapter 2! *Fist-bump*

 _I won't be alone: Elsa has a nightmare and comes to realize she doesn't have to be alone anymore._

Nightmares have always been a common thing for Elsa, especially since the... accident. She had to force herself to go back to sleep, never getting any comfort; never allowing herself to be comforted. She was so used to it, it hardly occurred to her that she didn't need to do that anymore. Love was the answer.

Elsa woke up with a start, gasping for air. "Anna...," She breathlessly whispered. ' _Anna is okay, Anna is okay, Anna is okay.'_ Sure enough, Anna heard Elsa's cries while she was still ensnared in the nightmare. She was already coming.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she burst through the door. "Are you okay!?"

"A-Anna? Is that you?"

"It's me. What happened?"

"I... Nothing."

Anna crossed her arms. "You're lying."

"No... I'm not."

"You hesitated. Come on, Els, be honest with me."

Elsa bit her lip.

Anna patiently waited, not reaching out as she feared that she would break.

Elsa couldn't keep eye contact when she finally responded, "I... had a nightmare..."

Anna looked into her eyes, then leaned forward and kissed her cold cheek. "Thanks for being honest with me." She couldn't help but notice how Elsa immediately felt warmer. ' _Love thaws.'_ "It's okay; I'm okay."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "How... How did you know the nightmare involved you?"

Anna shrugged. "Sisterly instinct."

Elsa blinked in slight surprised, however, didn't explain her dream.

Anna wanted to know, but decided not to push it.

Elsa suddenly sucked in a shaky breath. "I was alone. It was how the past thirteen years have been, but reversed... You... You shut me out..."

Anna's heart ached. Although she would never think about shutting out her sister, it made sense that those thirteen years had left a scar that, hopefully, she could help heal. "You won't be alone ever again... I won't let that happen."

Elsa's eyes started to water, but said nothing.

"I love you..."

Elsa looked away, not wanting her baby sister to see her cry.

"I'll always love you...," Anna continued.

Elsa broke down, tears streaming down her face. "Anna... I... I..."

Anna pulled her sister into a tight embrace, Elsa having to resistance. "I love you, I love you, I love you," Anna repeated softly in her ear.

Elsa clung onto her sister like she was the only thing she had left... because she was. If it wasn't for her, she would have no one. She wasn't alone... she had Anna.

"Elsa? Are you alright? You've gone quiet..."

Elsa let go of her sister. "I'm fine, really."

Anna raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I'm going to sleep with you tonight, okay? I want you to know that I won't leave you."

Elsa nodded and leaned forward, kissing her sister's temple. "Thank you, Anna... for everything."


	3. The Picture of Sophisticated Grace

I'M BACK, GUYS! Sorry it's been so long. But I'm back and ready to keep writing. Apologies for possibly not using the technical terms, I'm not very versed in what goes on with royalty. Anyway, on with the show!

xxx

Anna silently observed her older sister from a distance, watching her interact with other royal families from across the ballroom. She admired Elsa's warm and inviting smile and the way she stood tall and at attention during the conversations. Known to be clumsy, Anna often stood farther away as to not knock over anybody and possibly ruin some of Arendelle's trades. It was her own choice to do as such, as Elsa wasn't on board with that idea.

Elsa glanced over at her sister, wishing that she would join her to liven the conversation. Despite the kind expression she had on her face, she found the discussion to be rather... boring. Anna always managed to make situations far more riveting than she ever could. She admired that quality. After she had said goodbye to the last of the party guests, she returned to Anna's side. "How are you?"

Anna smiled fondly. "Good. Glad that it's over?"

Elsa nodded. "It's nicer when it's quiet. I think I'm more of an introvert."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Really? But you're so good with people! I'm just so... awkward."

Elsa smiled and took Anna's hands in her own. "You're charming and adorable and I love it. I, on the other hand, have a hard time with light conversation. You're amazing, Anna. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

Anna looked up at her for a few seconds, shocked at the genuine response. "R-really?"

Elsa squeezed Anna's hands. "Of course. I wouldn't lie about that."

Anna didn't know why she suddenly felt choked up. Although the two sisters agreed to be open with one another, hearing Elsa say that meant so much. "I..." Anna suddenly pulled away from Elsa's grasp. "I forgot that I was supposed to go meet Kristoff! Yeah! So, um, I'll see you later, Els." Anna then swiftly spun on her heel and walked away, leaving Elsa feeling confused.

 _'Did I say something wrong?'_

xxx

Anna, did not, in fact, go and talk to Kristoff, and that tipped Elsa off later when she bumped into him later that evening. "Kristoff."

Kristoff, who was sharing a carrot with Sven, immediately stood up taller. "My Queen. What brings you here?"

Elsa waved him off. "Please, Kristoff, there's no need for formalities. Call me Elsa. Now, I came to ask if you have seen Anna at all today."

Kristoff relaxed a little and shook his head. "No, I haven't. Why, is she okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, she's fine... at least, I hope she is. She was acting kind of weird earlier, and she said she was supposed to meet up with you. Based on your answer, however, I'm assuming that never happened."

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "No, it didn't. Huh, that's interesting. Anna hasn't said anything to me about something being wrong. I hope she's alright."

Elsa cleared her throat and nodded once. "Yes, well, if you see her before I do, please let me know."

Kristoff saluted: a dorky thing that Anna loved. "Will do, Queen Elsa."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. Kristoff was perfect for her little sister. "Thank you."

xxx

It wasn't until the next day that Elsa saw Anna again. Anna had kept herself busy with exploring outside the now open gates, and was just coming back to the castle when Elsa spotted her. "Anna."

Anna made eye contact with her, then proceeded to run over and give her a hug. "Hi, sis!" She loved being able to do that now.

Elsa, although thrilled to receive a hug, was even more confused than she was the day before. _'Anna seems completely fine...'_ "Hi, yourself. Are you... feeling okay?"

Anna stepped back. "What? Yes, I'm fine, why?"

Elsa dropped her usually regal posture and shrugged. "I don't know, you were acting a little strange yesterday, so I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong."

Anna laughed. "Oh, Els, you're so sweet. I'm alright I was just a little... tired, last night."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Anna, why did you lie about meeting Kristoff?"

Anna turned bright red, realizing that she had been caught. "I, um... needed an excuse to leave."

Elsa crossed her arms, unable to stop the sisterly action. "And why did you need an excuse?"

Anna shifted on her feet. "I... just... didn't know what to say..."

"To what?"

Anna looked up at the ceiling to distract herself. "To your compliments... I don't get what you see in me..."

Elsa's expression dropped. "Anna... what are you talking about? It doesn't take a genius to see that you care a lot about everyone and that I admire. I also admire your confidence and the fact that you aren't afraid to be yourself. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel inferior, that was never my intent."

Anna shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. It never was. Elsa, ever since I've really gotten the chance to get to know you, I always noticed how you were with people, how you were able to stand there and listen and still look so... graceful. Sometimes I wish I was more like you..."

Elsa took Anna by the shoulders and gently shook her to get her attention. "Hey, can I let you in on a little secret?"

Anna nodded.

"I find most of those conversations to be rather boring. I'd much rather have you join me, it would make those conversations far more interesting."

Anna giggled a little. "Really? But you're the queen, don't you have to enjoy talking to the other royal families?"

"Not necessarily. I have to show respect, but that doesn't mean I have her be interested in everything they are saying." Elsa playfully winked. "Besides, I can't act like a queen all the time. Sometimes, I want to tell that they're too uptight."

Anna laughed properly that time. "Wow, Elsa, I wish I could see that."

Elsa fondly shook her head and wrapped her arms around Anna. "I will not jeopardize this kingdom just to tell someone my true feelings about how boring they are. But, Anna, you're perfect just the way you are. Never change."

Anna grinned when she felt Elsa kiss her hair. "You're the best, Els. I love you."


	4. Conceal, Don't Feel

_Conceal, don't feel: Elsa hadn't let the death of her parents hit her until now..._

xxx

It was an especially sunny day in the Kingdom of Arendelle, so the last thing Anna expected to see as she bounded down the hallway was her sister, in tears, staring at the covered up portrait of their parents. "Els?"

Elsa heard Anna but didn't show any signs that she had.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anna tried again, moving closer.

Elsa finally looked at her younger sister, her heart only tightening more when she saw the concerned look on her face. "Anna. I... I'm okay..."

Anna shook her head. She knew better. "No. No more hiding. Something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes."

Elsa averted her gaze. "I'm not hiding, t-there's really nothing wrong. You don't need to worry about me. Goodbye, Anna." She started to walk away, but Anna prevented her by grabbing her arm. Elsa gasped and tried to escape her grasp. "Anna! Stop, you could get hurt! Stay away from me!"

Anna didn't let her get away. "I trust that you won't hurt me. Elsa, it's okay. You're okay."

"Anna..." Although she didn't mean it to, her name came out in a whimper.

Anna carefully took Elsa's hand in her own, noticing how it was colder than normal, and kissed the back of it. As her lips touched Elsa's skin, the temperature rose back to what was normal for her sister. _'Love thaws.'_ "See? It's alright. You won't hurt me."

Elsa stopped struggling and bowed her head. "But I already hurt you, Anna..."

Anna carefully took Elsa by the shoulders. "Hey, I'm okay. Look at me, I'm alright. That streak in my hair isn't there anymore, we're together now." The temperature dropped once again. _'Oops. I shouldn't have mentioned that...'_

Elsa jerked away. "Just go away, Anna! So I can't hurt you again. Never again."

Anna froze. Hearing Elsa tell her to go away brought her right back to childhood. A very lonely childhood.

Elsa took that as an opportunity to get away. With her hands folded to her chest, she briskly slipped past Anna and went on her way to... well, somewhere. Somewhere she could be alone with her thoughts.

Anna didn't even watch her leave. What she had said hurt too much. although she knew that probably wasn't intentional. A single tear rolled down her face as she looked up at the portrait Elsa was looking at earlier. _'I wish you knew what to do...'_

xxx

It was now much later and the two sisters had been avoiding each other all day. Neither knew how to face the other. Eventually, Anna, the bravest of the two, decided to face Elsa again. Whatever was wrong, she wasn't about to let her sister go through it alone. But when she got to the door of Elsa's study, she froze again. She quickly had to push away old memories before she did her signature knock. There was a silence that followed, then a soft "Come in." Anna opened the door and found Elsa sitting at her desk, not working, but rather, distractedly doodling on a piece of blank paper. "Hey..."

Elsa dropped her pencil and sighed. "Hello... Anna, I'm-"

"You don't need to apologize," Anna cut off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"But-"

"No really, it's fine."

"Anna! Let me speak, please."

Anna clamped her mouth shut and gestured for her to continue.

Elsa nervously cleared her throat. "You asked me if I was okay earlier... I wasn't... I... I guess after Mama and Papa died I didn't let myself feel it because I was afraid of losing control... Now that I have you back and everything seems fine... I'm suddenly feeling a lot of, well, feelings. I'm not supposed to feel. I'm letting Papa down by not listening to his advice..."

Anna's heart began to ache. "Oh, Els... It's okay to miss them and it's okay to feel. Have you really not let yourself break down since they died?"

Elsa slowly shook her head. "Hardly... I have, not never completely. I'm afraid of what would happen..."

Anna walked up to Elsa's desk and held her hand out.

Elsa looked at Anna's hand, not sure if it would be safe to touch her at the moment.

"I trust you."

Elsa met her sister's gaze and saw nothing but fondness and trust. Just like she said. So, putting faith in 'love will thaw,' she took Anna's hand and allowed her younger sibling to pull her to her feet.

As much as she wanted to, Anna didn't hug her right away, for she wanted to see if Elsa would do it on her own.

Elsa stared at her for a moment, remembering how her parents had kept them separate for thirteen years. It wasn't fair but even still, she missed them. A lot. "Anna...," she whispered under her breath as tears traveled down her pale cheeks. "I... miss them..."

"That's okay, Els," Anna assured, gently wiping away some of Elsa's tears. Luckily for both of them, her tears were warm. "I miss them too."

Elsa suddenly wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and buried her face into her shoulder.

Anna held the back of Elsa's neck and whispered calming words into her sister's hair. "Let it out, it's alright. Feel. You're allowed to feel."

Elsa choked on all of the feelings she had repressed up until that point. "Help... me..."

Anna brought her a little closer. "I've got you, don't worry. You're okay."

Elsa completely dropped her usual queenly act and starting shaking and crying uncontrollably.

Anna looked around the room, almost expecting to see ice on the walls, saw nothing. Despite this being an emotional moment for her sister, Anna smiled a little. Elsa trusted her, and she appreciated that more than Elsa would ever know. Anna released a shaky breath against Elsa's neck as she felt Elsa relax into her arms. "Are you going to be okay?"

Elsa scarcely nodded. "Yes... Please, give me a moment..."

Anna agreed to do as such and continued to hold her for another minute.

After that, Elsa let Anna go, took a step back, straightened her back, and smiled gently. "Thank you, Anna... I'm sorry for... all of that..."

Anna waved her off. "Pish-Posh, sis. I love you, that's enough of a reason to help. I'll always be there for you."

Elsa's eyes softened with fondness. "I love you too, Anna. Always."


End file.
